elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Valentine
|image = Image:Vincent.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Vin, Vince, Vamps |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 59 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Variable |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8202 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Final Fantasy VII |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = that boy is a monster |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nashi }} is a romantically awkward desk worker assassin turned technologically inept brooding angstmuffin demigod of anarchy. Kinda. Some of the time, anyway. Background About thirty years ago, Vincent was a member of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company's Administrative Research Division--the company's Black Ops unit, otherwise known as the Turks. At the age of twenty-seven he was assigned to supervise something called the JENOVA Project in a town called Nibelheim, and there he fell in love with one of the supporting scientists, Lucrecia Crescent. Though they were very attached to one another, an unpleasant secret in Lucrecia's past--related to the death of Vincent's father--caused her to withdraw from him and instead pursue a relationship with another scientist, Hojo. Soon after, Lucrecia was discovered to be pregnant, and the fetus was slated to be used as a subject in the project. Vincent seemed to operate under the impression that the child was his, although her relationship with both him and Hojo made the issue of fatherhood rather vague. Vincent objected to the use of humans as test subjects--particularly when those humans were the woman he loved and what might very well have been his own unborn child--but Lucrecia proceeded with the treatment in the interest of science, in spite of Vincent's protests, and became very sick as a result. Outraged, Vincent confronted Hojo in his laboratory, where a heated argument ensued that came to a treacherous conclusion when Vincent's rival in love shot him in the chest. Hojo proceeded to use Vincent's half-dead body as the subject for several experiments, initially for the purpose of strengthening his body's endurance, but eventually phasing over to a metamorphosis project that granted Vincent several powers, including the ability to turn into a series of monsters. However, he remained in an almost vegetative state for the majority of the projects, lingering between life and death until Lucrecia herself stepped in and made an attempt to rehabilitate him with the use of mako--the planet's blood--infused with parts of a monster known as Chaos. Due to Hojo's meddling, Vincent was able to survive the treatment, and was restored to health. He was also transformed into a monster with no apparent way of changing back. Thankfully, Lucrecia was able to introduce something called the Protomateria to Vincent's body, allowing him to regain both his control and his previous form. After this, Hojo had him sealed up in a coffin underneath the mansion where the research team had been staying during the project, and Vincent slept for thirty years. Eventually he was discovered by Cloud Strife and his companions, and joined forces with them to take down Hojo, find out what had happened to Lucrecia, and discover the fate of her son, Sephiroth. Vincent then took on a major role in the saving of the world and the defeat of said son, eventually discovering that at least Hojo believed Sephiroth was his child rather than Vincent's. He killed Hojo, helped defeat Sephiroth, and with barely a goodbye went about his way. Since then he's helped to fight off one more Sephiroth-related crisis, but for the most part remains on his own, drifting from place to place and keeping very sparse contact with the people who call themselves his friends. Personality Dark and brooding over events in his past that he considers to be sins, Vincent is a man of many secrets. He seems very cold, level and collected, but isn't uncaring in spite of his history. He seems to like children, to an extent, having no issue siding with one of them in an argument with Cloud, and even met an accusation that he didn't care about the wellbeing of the planet with confusion. He seems very unemotional, but is in fact an extremely intense individual; he despises Hojo for everything he did, and still loves Lucrecia more than anything else in the world in spite of the fact that she willingly gave up her son to experimentation, and played a part in the revocation of his humanity. Vincent isn't particularly conversational and doesn't really make friends. This is due both in part to his current state of being, and his past as a glorified assassin in a clean-cut business suit; in his original line of business, friendship wasn't really a priority. This means that under all the neuroses and killing, Vincent is just a little bit awkward, uncomfortable in social situations, and really has little to no idea what to do with himself around people in general. It doesn't help that he's completely aware of how very inhuman he is now, which gives him more than his fair share of self-loathing issues. He angsts, has a flair for the dramatic, and has been known to wax poetic on rare occasions about all the horrible things he's done. He carries around a very nice set of emotional baggage, so people tend to forgive him for being so undeniably emotastic. Abilities Prior to being experimented on by his rival in love, Vincent was a member of the Shin-Ra's Black Ops unit, the Turks. He, with several others, was responsible for doing the company’s dirty work on command, regardless of how dirty the work was, and expected to keep it quiet. As a result, Vincent is highly skilled in the areas of espionage, informational recon, as well as various forms of combat. His primary fighting skills lie in the use of firearms, but he’s also definitely capable of hand-to-hand--his special abilities see to that--as well as the utilization of magic for combat. After being experimented on, these skills were joined with a whole slew of abilities that probably weren’t meant to live in human skin. Due to everything that was done to him, Vincent is immortal--but not ''invulnerable. His cells don’t degrade naturally and he doesn’t have to eat or sleep but he ''can be damaged. He has a very high pain threshold, however, and accelerated healing abilities, so he shouldn't be expected to go down lightly. Added to that, Vincent has superhuman senses, strength and speed, as well as the ability to fly. As if that wasn’t enough, all Vincent’s special abilities stem from his ability to transform into a series of monsters, primarily when under extreme duress. He appears to be capable of doing so at will, but his rampant hatred and disgust toward this particular ability are more than enough to make sure the majority of his inner demons’ appearances take place in battle, when he’s been wounded, or when he’s filled with rage to the point of irrationality. On the Elegante, Vincent has lost the ability to transform into all but one of these monsters, leaving him with only unwilling shifts into Chaos for terrifying superpowers. Appearance Vincent is tall, rather slender for a man of his size, and appears to be in his mid-twenties in spite of being almost sixty years old. He has long black hair that he doesn't care to tame, is white as a sheet--probably from being locked underground in a coffin for thirty years--and has bright red eyes that glow in the dark. His facial structure and general coloration hint at possible Wutain heritage, but as his childhood is never detailed this is unclear. Commonly found wearing a tattered red cloak that covers the lower half of his face and a heavy red headband--either based off of or made from a scarf his father wore prior to his death--to keep his hair obscuring the rest, Vincent isn't particularly keen on letting people get a good look at him. (This is more than a little stupid, because by common definition he's drop-dead gorgeous. The likelihood of him believing this is slim to none, however, so there would be little point in trying to explain it to him.) Vincent originally wore a sharp brass gauntlet on his left hand, but this was confiscated upon his arrival on the Elegante due to the ability to use it as a weapon--which Vincent never did. The metal has thus far been used to obscure the disproportion of his left arm, which is permanently transformed into a Chaos-like state; there's still a heavy black glove and long sleeves to keep the claws and eerily ashen blue-white skin concealed, but the shape and size of it make the deformation more than a little obvious. For the most part, he'll keep this arm mostly hidden in his cloak. Acquaintances Mimmi Kopanski: First person to talk to Vincent on the boat. She seems ordinary enough, if a little bit snippish. 'Edward Elric: '''Arrived the same time as Vincent. No opinion yet. Elegante Timeline April, 2010 *23 ○ Vincent arrives on the Elegante. ''with Mimmi and Ed. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Final Fantasy